theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aquabats! vs. The Floating Eye of Death!
The Aquabats vs. The Floating Eye of Death! is The Aquabats!' third full length album. It was released in 1999 on the record label Goldenvoice Recordings. The album's full title is "The Aquabats! vs. The Floating Eye of Death! and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 1". The third studio release of The Aquabats! abandons the ska sound they used in their first two records. It is a much more experimental record, using more of a New Wave influenced sound. It was recorded in NRG Studios, Ocean Studios, and Citrus College, all in California. It is the first release featuring Dr. Rock on drums. It is also the last release featuring The Mysterious Kyu (Formerly known as The Ultra Kyu) on lead guitar. All tracks were produced by Thom Wilson except for tracks 3, 5, and 13, which were produced by Cameron Webb. The Floating Eye of Death! follows The Fury of the Aquabats! and precedes Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 2. Production History *There is an alternate copy of the album art floating around the internet that has a different picture of Commander and is missing some minor details such as the Japanese and the explosion graphic. This has been confirmed by the artist, Parker Jacobs, to be a early proof. "We had to submit early versions to the label before we've finished even laying out the rest of the album." Track listing All Tracks written by The Aquabats except track 3 by The Aquabats and Scott Schultz, and track 13 music by Dexter Holland, lyrics by The Aquabats! #"Sequence Erase" – 3:10 #"Giant Robot-Birdhead" – 2:34 #"Anti-Matter" – 2:47 #"Lotto Fever" – 3:29 #"Lovers Of Loving Love" – 2:42 #"Chemical Bomb" – 3:08 #"The Man With Glooey Hands" – 2:23 #"Monsters Wedding" – 4:16 #"The Ballad Of Mr. Bonkers" – 3:42 #"Canis Lupus" – 3:01 #"Tiny Pants" – 3:10 #"The Thing In The Bass Amp" – 4:14 #"Amino Man" – 2:50 #"Hello, Good Night" – 3:36 Personnel *The MC Bat Commander - Vocals *Crash McLarson - Bass, Vocals *Catboy - Trumpet, Vocals *Jimmy the Robot - Woodwinds, Vocals *Ultra Kyu/The Mysterious Kyu - Guitar *Prince Adam - Keyboards, Trumpet *Chainsaw the Prince of Karate - Guitar *Doctor Rock - Drums, Programming Uniforms On-Stage Antics Trivia *The lyrics to the songs are listed out of order. *On the back cover, there's a typo. "The Thing on The Bass Amp" should read "The Thing in The Bass Amp". *It was long rumored that Dexter Holland provided the backing vocals on Amino Man. It was later revealed on The Aquabats' message board that it was Aquabat Jimmy The Robot (Credited as The Robot on this album) doing an impersonation of Dexter's voice, although Dexter is credited for writing the song. The Aquabats later signed to Holland's record company, Nitro Records, which released their 2005 album, Charge!!. *"As Seen On TV!" logo appears on the front cover. The album was meant to be themed as a Saturday morning TV show, with bad Japanese/English dubbing. *The Aquabats! most elaborate costumes were used during the time of this album. *'The Ballad of Mr. Bonkers!' was possibly worked to be built like Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody", being divided into 4 sections, slow, opera, hard rock, and then resolving back to slow, built with possibly the greatest musical transitions known to men, showing the sheer musical talent of the band to tackle whatever style they like. *Chemical Bomb was originally a faster, harder rocking song. When Thom Wilson said he just "didn't like it", The Aquabats reworked it on the spot into a jazzy bossanova style, which ended up sticking. The original faster version became The Wild Sea! on Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 2. *The female backup vocals on "Chemical Bomb" are sung by Emma Jacobs, The MC Bat Commander's younger sister. Emma is also Foofa on Yo Gabba Gabba. *The MC Bat Commander recorded the vocals to Monsters Wedding! in a dark, candlelit room wearing sunglasses, a suit and a turban - to get in the right mood. Gallery Videos Photos Category:The Aquabats! vs. The Floating Eye of Death! Category:The Aquabats albums Category:Music